


Something To Be Afraid Of

by Vegeta_Goddess



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Murder, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 14:50:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1609085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegeta_Goddess/pseuds/Vegeta_Goddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goku is brought back to life after the Cell Games and comes back evil, sadistic and completely obsessed with Bulma. When he kills his family and Vegeta in a plot to get to Bulma, she is forced to decide if she has the strength to resist him...and if she wants to. (Dark Romance with rape/non-con elements.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something To Be Afraid Of

_Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of its characters._

**A/N – This is a rewrite of one of my favourite Goku/Bulma one shot fanfics that I wrote many years ago. It's a dark fic and contains non-con (kinda) and some other unpleasantness – just to be clear: Rape it not cool and I'm not promoting it.**

**This fic is about obsessions and how far some people will go to get what they want.**

* * *

**Goku**

* * *

He'd loved her from the very first moment he'd laid eyes on her; he just hadn't _known_ what love was back then. Had he been able to express what he felt for her he felt sure that she would have reciprocated; she had wanted him back then as much as he wanted her now. But it was too late. By the time he realised what lust and love was, she'd moved on and so had he. The problem was, that she had only grown more beautiful as she'd aged, so beautiful that more than once he'd found his thoughts turning to her in his darkest hours.

She was beautiful in a way that his wife would never be, more beautiful, in fact, then anything or anyone he'd ever seen. She had a kind of delicate beauty that betrayed the fierce fiery spirit that he'd seen burst alight on more than one occasion. Those clear blue eyes were the kind of eyes that men sang about in songs; they were angel eyes. The kind of eyes that could tear a man apart from the inside with the most innocent of glances, the kind of eyes that Helen of Troy must have battered when she won the hearts of those great cities and those great men.

_He had to have her._

Goku watched his blue haired obsession from across the dining room table, his own eyes unreadable as they followed her every movement. Everyone else was forgotten; he saw only his beautiful Bulma. It didn't matter that his own wife was seated next to him, or that Vegeta was seated next to Bulma. All that mattered was that Bulma was close to him again and that for a time he could relax in her company and pretend _they_ were together.

He'd only known the pleasure of her body once, but it had been enough to addict him for life. It had happened at the martial arts tournament last year; they'd been talking about the old days when they'd travelled around together as kids, looking for the dragon balls. One moment they'd been laughing together over some long forgotten memory and the next moment Goku had found himself kissing Bulma, long and deep and hard.

He'd kissed her on instinct and because he knew that if he hadn't kissed her then he would lose his nerve and never know if those red lips were as soft as they looked. He'd been terrified, elated, scared, determined and aroused all at once. Half terrified that she would scream and push him away, and half scared that she would respond to him with as much passion as he had for her.

Bulma hadn't screamed or slapped him or run from the room; instead she'd responded to the kiss and had taken things further, her hand boldly sliding down the front to his pants to gently stroke his quickly thickening member. They'd taken their little fling into one of the janitor cupboards along the hallway and had ended up on the floor, writhing together like two animals as they'd fucked. When it was over Bulma had subsided like a wave on the beach, her passion and energy gone and a pale, pathetic shadow lingering in her place as she'd pleaded with him not to tell Vegeta.

Then she'd gone and had never mentioned the incident again.

He could almost believe it was a dream. _Almost._

Goku sighed and looked down at his food, for once finding that his appetite was almost non-existent. If only he'd told Bulma how he felt before Chichi had trapped him into marriage. Everything would have been different then; life would have been simpler and more fun. For one thing he wouldn't have had to watch as his wife did everything in her power to make sure that their children grew up weak and unable to defend themselves.

Gohan was a perfect example of his wife's meddling; so much untapped power! Goten was just as bad! No, Goten was worse because _she_ had trained him and passed on her weaknesses to him. It was no wonder they had both wound up dead. He missed his sons sometimes, but when he reminded himself how weak they'd been the feeling passed.

Goku's eyes slid across the table from Bulma to Vegeta, his one-time enemy and now _friend_. The self-proclaimed saiyan prince was watching Goku with a thinly veiled look of hostility; a face that said that he _knew_ what Goku was thinking. Still, Goku couldn't bring himself to care. Vegeta wasn't a real threat. Vegeta was like a small yapping dog - all bark and no bite. If the prince was ever stupid enough to confront him, and stupid enough to force a confrontation Goku knew that he'd kill him easily enough.

It would be pathetically easy to destroy him.

He'd probably even be able to convince everyone that Vegeta had turned evil again. After all, Vegeta gone back to the dark side once before when he'd given into Majin's power; it probably wouldn't surprise or shock _any_ of his companions that Vegeta had returned to his old ways. It would be so very, _very_ easy to put both Vegeta and Chichi out of their misery, to get both of them out of the way so he could finally show Bulma how much he loved her.

He could imagine the scenario in his mind: Bulma would be sobbing on her bed, distraught at the loss of her husband but glad that the menace he had presented had been neutralised. She'd be torn, torn between her conflicting emotions of guilt and anger. Then he'd come in, pretending concern for her and she would reach out to him, hungry for the solace he could provide…

"I asked you a question, _Kakarot_!" Vegeta's sharp, barking voice cut through his thoughts like a razor and Goku mildly looked up and grinned, easily slipping his happy-go-lucky mask into face. The prince's entire body was almost trembling with suppressed energy; and his power level was steadily rising with every passing moment that Goku smiled his wonderfully fake smile.

He'd hidden behind this smile for so long now…

"Sorry, Vegeta. I was off in my own world." Goku took his glass in his hand and swallowed some of the liquid inside, watching the prince with satisfaction over the rim as visibly simmered and fumed.

"I asked if you'd care to spar after dinner. I have something I want to discuss with you." The prince's hostility won through and his voice scathingly scraped along Goku's spine like a rusted saw, his beady black eyes flashing when Goku returned his question with yet another good-humoured smile. He smiled wider when he saw Vegeta's fury, knowing that while the _prince_ was in front of Bulma he would behaved himself.

_So_ , Goku mused to himself, _Vegeta has finally decided to confront me_.

It was probably for the best that he put the little prince out of his misery sooner rather than later. After all, Goku had realised recently that there was really only room for one Alpha male on Earth, and he was sick of sharing the spotlight with Vegeta. Death _was_ the best option for the saiyan male.

"Sure," Goku answered easily, watching in amusement as Vegeta's eye lit up in triumph, as though he'd won something, "In fact," He continued, "why don't we go now?" He stood up and stretched, tossing Chichi a grateful look for the meal. "I'm sure dessert can wait." He looked briefly at Bulma before looking back at Vegeta again, enjoying the burning look of hatred that raged across his face.

It was all Goku could do not to laugh.

Wordlessly Vegeta stood and pre-empted Goku across the room, disappearing out the front door of the house before Goku had even taken a step in his direction. He waved to the ladies, mask firmly in place, before hurrying after the prince, eager for the final confrontation they would ever have. This time neither of them would back down and there would be no mercy shown to the loser. He was looking forward to spilling his blood.

* * *

Darkness pressed around the house ominously and somewhere in the shadows Vegeta loomed, beyond the puddles of light thrown by the windows and doorway. Goku didn't need light to find the prince; his ki was rising steadily each second and with each second the aura around him grew brighter and brighter until it seemed as though he was standing there on fire. Goku watched Vegeta's pretty light display for a few more seconds before he changed into his super saiyan form and began to stretch his limbs, never taking his eyes off the visibly angry prince.

"I suppose you want to fight away from the women." Vegeta asked quietly, the menace in his voice making Goku shiver in anticipation.

He started to nod but paused as a perfectly horrible idea began to form. An idea that was _so_ evil it was almost alien to his mind; despite his recent change of heart. He'd been thinking like this a lot lately, almost as though there was another person inside of him who was whispered the terrible things that he could do to hurt those around him. Then again, since being brought back to life he had felt like a whole _new_ person.

It was _very_ liberating to no longer have a conscience nagging him.

"No, I think I'd rather fight nearby." Goku watched Vegeta's surprise with amusement and then shot straight up into the air, as though giant strings were pulling him up. His chuckle floated down to Vegeta, mocking and incessant, driving the prince to launch himself up into the air after him; his small black eyes furious.

They met head on, not bothering to start slow and warm up. From the very first blow both of them were at it like fierce animals, snarling and snapping as they exchanged punch for punch and kick for kick. Goku found a kind of twisted joy in being able to avoid most of Vegeta's blows while landing serious injuries in return. He was like a dancer as he twisted gracefully through the air, avoiding Vegeta's attacks with scornful ease and beating down the prince as though he was a child.

"I've seen the way you watch my wife, Kakarot." Vegeta finally snapped and gave up trying to hit Goku. Instead he hovered in front of him as though daring the younger man to attack him. "I don't know what you're playing at but you're _not_ going to get what you want from Bulma."

Goku smirked, chuckled and then threw his head back and laughed. Vegeta balked at his amusement, suddenly looking uncertain; clearly Goku was not responding as he'd expected.

"Oh, on the contrary. I think Bulma will give me _exactly_ what I what." Goku used _Instant Transmission_ to phase behind Vegeta and grabbed him in a chokehold, wrapping his arm tightly around the prince's neck. "After all, she's already fucked me once last year, why not again?"

He twisted Vegeta's head cruelly and laughed as he made a strangled sound of rage. "She's not exactly a monogamous person though, is she? I mean she cheated on Yamcha with you, and she cheated on you with me once already…how hard could it be for me to get her into bed _again_?" Vegeta growled and struggled to break free, his feeble attempts to get loose amusing Goku no end.

"She's a pretty good fuck, a _very_ wild little thing in bed once you get her going." Goku taunted, enjoying the wrathful look that the prince threw at him.

Abruptly he released Vegeta and allowed him to gather himself, having to work hard not to laugh as the ruffled prince screamed and rushed at him in a headlong attack, his anger clearly blinding his judgement. Goku dodged out of the way and used both of his hands to deal a crushing blow to the top of Vegeta's head, sending him spiraling down to the earth below. He could already feel Vegeta's ki signal weakening in strength; _it wouldn't be long now_.

He landed and watched Vegeta drag himself to his feet, a large gash bleeding from above one eye. The prince began to gather his power into a blinding ball of energy, his power level skyrocketing once more as he poured all of his energy into this single attack. The madness was clearly driving Vegeta to extreme lengths as the prince forgot everything except destroying the man who stood in front of him, he didn't even notice Goku's laugh of triumph as Vegeta fired the deadly ki blast he'd been creating.

* * *

**Vegeta**

* * *

It was only as Goku dodged to one side that Vegeta saw the round dome house behind him, too late did he remember that Bulma and Chichi were inside, and too late did he notice that Goku didn't just sidestep the blast he _disappeared_ completely. Vegeta fell to his knees, reaching out to Bulma with his mind his insides icy with horror as the house and the people inside were vaporised by his attack. The powerful blast clearing a smoking channel through the forest, leaving nothing but charred ruins behind.

_How did he let himself lose control so completely?_

He heard the familiar sound of Goku materialising and looked up, his body flooding with relief as he saw the mop of blue hair in Goku's arms. His wife lay in Goku's grasp, clearly unconscious, however Vegeta's heart lurched again in an unpleasant manner when he realised that the other saiyan had been playing him all along. There was no way that Goku wouldn't have known that his house was behind him. He trained in these forests all the time and he knew every inch of them. No, if he'd let Vegeta fire in that direction then it would have been because he wanted Vegeta to destroy his house… _and his wife._

_What the hell had happened to Kakarot…?_

He watched as Goku very gently placed Bulma on the ground and then slowly walked towards him, his eyes dark and emotionless, completely unlike the man who he had grown to respect and even like. Vegeta eyes dropped to the ground, his breath hitching as the full extent of the situation hit him; not only was Chichi dead but he'd used up all of his power in that attack…he was helpless.

"Poor Vegeta." Goku mocked, lashing out in a blur and kicking Vegeta to the ground with sickening effortlessness. He crouched nearby and took Vegeta's head in his hands; applying enough pressure to make sure he was paying attention to him. "You know, if you'd been a little cleverer you might have been able to stop me." He spoke Vegeta gently, his voice implying he felt pity for the fallen prince.

Something was wrong; Goku wasn't himself. It was as though a cold emotionless alien had seized control of him. Vegeta struggled to sit up, to fighting Goku off, but he was too weak. It was all he could do to keep himself focused as Goku applied more pressure to his head and his vision exploded in a flash of stars from the pain.

"Goku…" He choked, trying to get through to his friend and stop this madness.

"No, Vegeta." Goku stopped squeezing long enough for Vegeta's eyes to refocus on him, then he leaned closer and smirked. "It's _Kakarot_."

Vegeta's eyes widened in realisation as Goku jerked his head sidewise, snapping his neck. There was silence in the small burnt out clearing, then Goku carelessly dropped Vegeta's lifeless head back to the ground and walked back over to the woman that he loved.

* * *

**Bulma**

* * *

Bulma slowly opened her eyes, groaning softly as red-hot pokers of pain tickled her nerve endings unpleasantly. It felt as though she'd been in a car crash; her head ached with a piercing pain that fogged her brain. She blinked and tried to focus, her vision swimming in and out of focus as she groaned and grabbed her head, letting her eyes droop closed again.

After a period of time that could have been a minute or an hour, the pain receded a little and she opened her eyes again. She blinked a face into focus and found Goku hovering over her, his eyes full of concern. He knelt down on the ground next to her and reached out to brush her hair back from her forehead, and Bulma smiled weakly as Goku traced her cheek in concern. She wanted to ask what had happened but her voice was still back in the place where her mind had been a few seconds earlier. She tried to think and clear her head but the fog in her brain made everything too much work.

"Take it easy, Bulma." Goku told her softly as she struggled to a sitting position despite the nausea and confusion that dogged her mind. Bulma blinked, Goku sounded so sad and completely unlike his usual happy-go lucky self that she _knew_ that whatever had happened must have been bad. His eyes looked haunted, as though he'd seen something so terrible it hurt to think about it.

_Oh no…Vegeta!_

"Goku…what happened? Where's Vegeta?" Her voice was an unsteady whisper when it finally came, soft and wafery and lacking in substance. She sounded as she felt; fragile. So incredibly fragile that for a very brief second she thought that Goku wouldn't tell her what had happened, but then he drew in a breath and seemed to brace himself to tell her what had happened.

"He's dead." The dark haired saiyan had enough firmness in his tone that Bulma didn't even think to question him or to ask for more details. It was fact. He was gone. Abruptly, she felt her world grind to a halt. Bulma's mouth dropped open and she let out a small moan of despair. Goku kept speaking, as though desperately needing to tell her what had happened before she began crying in earnest..

"Vegeta turned evil again. It was like when he became Majin Vegeta, only much worse." Goku seized Bulma gently by her upper arms, holding her upright when she wobbled unsteadily and let out another sound. "He was raving about how he was going to destroy us all and take over the planet. It was like he was possessed, he didn't seem like himself." Goku dropped his eyes to the ground, seeming to hide his eyes as though trying to hide his own grief from her.

"No." Bulma shook her head wildly. "No, he can't be gone, he can't be evil." Her tone was sharp with disbelief and tears began to trickle from the corners of her eyes. It felt as though her heart was breaking; she'd _loved_ Vegeta. They may have fought like cats and dogs and both of them had strayed to others at one point or another, but they'd both loved each other nonetheless.

She struggled to clear her mind, certain that she knew something important that she had forgotten. Certain that she'd heard Vegeta's voice in her head an instant before the explosion went off…but unable to remember what he had said. She hurt too much to think. Her head hurt and her heart hurt.

"Vegeta…" She looked skywards, the pounding in her head becoming worse as the pain in her heart did. Her vision clouded over and she fell back, only Goku's hold on her arms preventing her from falling to the ground as she passed out

Goku held her for a moment, clasping her tiny body against his and breathing in her scent, then he climbed to his feet and raised two fingers to his forehead, transporting them back to capsule corp. and away from the smoking clearing. He hugged Bulma tightly as he walked down the halls of her home, occasionally knocking a photo of her and Vegeta that caused him particular anger from the wall.

He carried her into her bedroom and placed the blue haired woman onto her bed, and crawling onto it he settled down next to her and pulled her into his arms, content for the moment just to hold her tight. The time for more than just holding each other would come, but for now he just wanted to feel the warmth of her body in _his_ arms instead of locked away in Vegeta's unworthy grasp.

* * *

Bulma lay in Goku's arms with closed eyes, barely able to keep her breathing normal as she fought to fake sleep. She didn't know how long she'd been asleep in her bed with Goku wrapped around her like a serpent, but she'd been lying here awake for almost an hour, struggling to straighten her thoughts and make sense of what she'd sensed from Vegeta when his mind had touched hers before the explosion.

He hadn't had much time to send the psychic touch, it had been brief and panicked, but he'd had enough time to tell her that Goku was sick and was going to kill him… _because of her._ But it didn't make sense…did it? Why would Goku want to kill his best friend? Why would he kill Vegeta because of her? She'd almost suspect a deception on the part of Vegeta except his mental touch had been frightened, and he didn't scare easily.

Goku's arm tightened around her and fear snaked through her body, driving the throbbing pain in her head away as she tried desperately to work out what was going on. Something was dreadfully wrong with Goku, she just knew it. He had been acting strange for a while now; she had seen it in his eyes and in the way he moved. He seemed colder, more predatory then he ever had before.

Bulma had chalked it up to the death of Goten and Gohan, but if what Vegeta had conveyed to her was true then it was something more than that. If he was sick enough to make Vegeta scared for her, then it might have even been Goku who had massacred his own sons. Bulma whimpered at the mere thought of that, and Goku's arms tightened around her and she let out another frightened squeak, letting Goku know that she wasn't as asleep as he had thought.

"Awake are we?" His tone sounded playful, almost cheerful despite the fact that his wife and best friend had just joined his sons in the afterlife.

_How could he sound so normal; as though this was an ordinary day!_

She felt something inside of herself grow red hot with anger at his attempt to pull the wool over her eyes. He'd killed her husband in cold blood, she knew he had. The bitterness felt at Goku for killing her husband swelled and she opened her eyes and she sat up, throwing him her most scathing glare as she tried to move away from him.

"Don't pretend with me, Goku." Bulma's voice was tight with fear, but her blue eyes flashed with her anger. "Vegeta told me psychically what was happening the moment he realised he had shot his blast at the house..."

"A ploy to turn you against me?" Goku interrupted to suggested, clearly fighting to keep a smirk off his face. It was clear that he was going to keep playing this game with her, even though his eyes were moving over her with a look that made her skin prickle.

"Stop lying to me!" Bulma hissed, angry at the audacity Goku had to _still_ try and deceive her. "I know you killed them; all of them! I don't know why…but I know it was you!" She lashed out viciously, intending to slap Goku, but was unprepared when he knocked her hand aside and caught her to him, one hand easily catching both of hers and holding them behind her back.

"So I killed your husband? So what, Bulma?" Goku shrugged as though it was no big deal. "I did it for you. I did it for us." He brought his face close to Bulma's and tried to kiss her.

For a moment she was stunned to silence, unable to believe that sweet and gentle Goku had not only just admitted killing his friends and family, but was trying to kiss her. She whimpered again and tried, unsuccessfully, to wriggle free of his grasp. His touch made her skin crawl; it repulsed her that Goku was so sick in the head that he thought he could win her over by killing off their spouses!

"Let me go!" She pleaded, her body writhing as she fought to get free. "You need help!"

"Help? I don't need help." Goku's voice dropped to a roughened growl and he held her more securely, pulling her to him so she could feel his firm muscled body under hers. "I need _you,_ Bulma. I've always needed you." He pushed Bulma back onto the bed and climbed on top of her, his weight holding her down. "I've wanted to fuck you for such a long time now. If you hadn't slept with me at the martial arts tournament I probably never would have had the strength to go through with this, but I know that you want me too."

"No…" Bulma breathed, not wanting to be reminded of how she'd cheated on Vegeta. She hadn't meant to sleep with Goku, but she'd had too much to drink and things had gotten out of hand. She'd tried to block it out, having felt guilty for not only cheating on her husband but for luring Goku away from Chichi.

"Kakarot, call me Kakarot." Goku whispered as he pressed his mouth to hers, his kiss burning hot against her mouth. Bulma whimpered as she felt his free hand move down their bodies and slip between them, his long deft fingers easily snagging her dress and hitching the front up before he slid her panties down despite her struggles, his strength making the task simple.

Bulma arched desperately, trying to be rid of him as she felt his fingers move away to undo the tie of his pants. She had to stop this madness! He lifted his weight from her to give himself easier access, and within seconds he had loosened the pants enough to slide them partway down his legs. He broke the kiss as he lowered himself down upon her again, his erect manhood hot against her belly.

Bulma felt a small trill of sexual excitement go through her despite her fear, and she quickly swallowed it back as shame welled up. How could she feel attracted to this monster, even for a second after what he'd done?

"Please…don't do this, Goku! Kakarot!" Bulma pleaded; tears starting to well up in her eyes as he hesitated and looked down at her, his eyes unreadable.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Bulma. I love you." Goku didn't pull back, and instead kissed her again, his tongue gently sliding against hers. He released her hands and instead wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly against him. "Don't fight me. In time you'll realise that this is for the best. We were meant to be together." He kissed her again and Bulma could almost feel the tension in his body as he waited for her reply.

Bulma didn't say anything as a million different emotions welled up inside of her. She wanted to scream, to cry and to mourn for Vegeta…but there was a shameful pathetic part of her that didn't want to fight and wanted to just give in. What was he point in fighting Goku when he was clearly out of his mind and so much stronger that her? He wasn't going to listen to her or what she wanted; all he was concerned with was what _he_ wanted.

…and right now that was her.

"If I do this, Kakarot." The unfamiliar name sounded strange on Bulma's lips and stumbled over it despite having heard Vegeta say it most days. "If I sleep with you, will you promise to leave me alone after this?"

Bulma waited, terrified of his answer, half hoping he'd say yes and free her and half hoping that he'd say no. There was still a part of her, she knew, that wanted Goku. It was a part of her born from the love she'd felt for Goku when she was younger. It had been a futile desire since he'd been with Chichi, but she'd still dreamed of him…and her body knew it.

"No." Goku shook his head and Bulma felt a wave of dizzying fear and desire sweep through her. "I'm not going to leave you. You're going to love me eventually." He ran a hand down her body, sending tingles up Bulma's spine despite her fear. "I'm going to treat you like a real woman, instead of as a possession." His hand slipped between her legs and began to stroke at the apex of her thighs.

Bulma's breath hitched and her body jerked at his unexpected touch. She couldn't believe this was happening to her! _Vegeta couldn't really be dead! Goku couldn't really be doing this to her!_ She moaned against her will, her back arching as Goku's fingers slid in and out of her, circling around sensitive spots as though she were an instrument he were playing, creating rippling feelings of pleasure that made her burn. She could feel herself responding to his touch, her body growing wet and welcoming.

She whimpered as Goku's mouth moved down her body, kissing and gently biting her breasts and lower, down over her stomach, before moving back up, his touching making her burn with desire. Dimly, Bulma could hear a distant corner of her mind screaming at her to stop, to fight, to do something other than be an active participant in this! But it was a losing battle; she couldn't have stopped herself enjoying it any more than she could have fought Goku off.

Goku was arousing her far more than even Vegeta had been able. His hands made her shiver as he moved over her, his touches so gentle and loving despite his power and deviant behaviour. When Goku did position himself at her entrance Bulma didn't care anymore, her body was on fire and she was mindless with need. She didn't care that she was about to be fucked by the man who killed her lover; all she wanted was to him inside of her.

He began to slide his hardness into her; inch-by-inch, stretching her with his girth as his manhood filled her up completely. Bulma groaned loudly in pleasure; he was so big! How could she have forgotten this? Even drunk she should have been able to remember something this good!

Beyond feeling anything except the pleasure Goku was giving her, Bulma arched her back in bliss and accepted him as far into her as she could, her long legs curling around his waist and eyes closed in ecstasy. She missed the look of triumph in Goku's eyes as he watched her moving under him in pleasure.

"My love." Goku breathed softly as he began to thrust slowly inside of her, not wanting to hurt the one person in the world he cared about. Bulma kept her eyes closed beneath him, her head thrown back in pure need. He kissed her neck, restraining himself from biting the tender flesh. He increased his pace, his thrusts coming harder and faster than the last time he'd made love to her. But he couldn't help it! She was so warm! So tight! He needed to imprint himself on her, to make her love him and need him as much as he did her.

He grasped Bulma's waist and pulled her to him with each thrust, grunting with the base pleasure that crashed over him in waves as he fucked her. It was mind shattering how right this felt! It was as though they'd always meant to be together and not even Bulma could deny it now! She was moaning under him, her back lifting from the bed as she writhed, crying out as her orgasm struck her unexpectedly.

"Goku!" She cried his name desperately as she trembled in the throes of passion, hating herself for her weakness but loving what he did to her.

Goku had time to marvel in the changeable nature of women before he too gave in to pleasure, satisfied that he'd made this first night with Bulma one to remember. His breath rasped in his throat as he continued to move within her, drawing out the pleasurable sensation for as long as he possibly could, never wanting it to end. When the last dregs of sexual energy had drained away Goku moved himself off of Bulma and lay beside her, pulling her sweaty body into his arms and nuzzling her neck. She smelled of him.

An eerie silence filled the room as each waited for the other to say something. When neither of them spoke Goku kissed the base of Bulma's neck before falling into a light sleep, content that Bulma would give in to him from now on.

Bulma swallowed hard and blinked back tears, racked by guilt and yet somehow so glad that her body had made a decision for her. Maybe she was weak, but she'd been powerless to resist the arousal that Goku had woken inside of her. One day she _would_ make Goku pay for what he'd done to her, but until that day she would be his toy. The pleasure he aroused in her was more than that Vegeta had given, but the mental connection wasn't there; she didn't love him. Goku was sick and she was going to either find the cure or else make him pay dearly for killing her husband.

One way or another she would give him something to be afraid of.

* * *

**A/N – Well…I hope you enjoyed that. Please review!**


End file.
